<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mall Mischief by krystallizedcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543364">Mall Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallizedcheese/pseuds/krystallizedcheese'>krystallizedcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Giovanni is Molly's big bro, If you gio////molly shippers even fucking look at them I will stomp you to death with my hooves, Mall Shenanigans, Museum Trio, Sylvie is also big bro, he doesnt know it yet but he is, they all siblings here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallizedcheese/pseuds/krystallizedcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni, Molly, and Sylvie go to the mall. They don't participate in crimes..... this time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mall Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And look upon this holy land where I shop for my coolest and baddest clothes!!” “I thought you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminal </span>
  </em>
  <span>who stole your </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>buying</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.” “Hey, I don’t steal my clothes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Of course you wouldn’t know! I may be a criminal, but if you steal clothes from stores like these, you’re not stealing from the big company or anything like that! You’re just getting the employees in trouble! And we don’t want that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked past the bickering teenagers and up at the sign. This claimed “holy land” was…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot Topic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Wow…” Molly breathed in awe. She’d never been to a Hot Topic as the things they sold and displayed attracted the attention of teenagers and adults, rather than kids her age. Plus, she was usually shut in her family’s toy store, so she rarely got the chance to actually look around and shop anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni noticed Molly’s amazed expression and paused his argument with Sylvie to stand up straight and lay a hand on Molly’s shoulder. “Yup! Pretty great, right? Just look at all this stuff they have! I’m sure you’ll find something you like here!” Molly could only nod before her eyes darted to one particular corner of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bear Radar: Affirmative. Target: Locked On. Hotel: Trivag--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni followed his youngest minion’s gaze before stifling a little chuckle. Of course. “Wanna go in?” Molly nodded again with more energy, and Giovanni walked with her to enter the store, gently pushing her forward with a hand. Sylvie sputtered, saying something about how he didn’t even have a say in this, that the whole store was a labyrinth of bad decisions, and that he didn’t have time to waste looking at and buying such merchandise, before reluctantly following the other two into the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly made a beeline to a rack that displayed various colored shirts with gummy bears printed in a circle on them, the center of the circle displaying the words, “Love Comes In All Flavors”. Giovanni’s face had a huge smile spreading across it. “For such a wonderful choice, Bear Trap, I’m paying!” Molly whipped around to face Giovanni, her hands clutching a pink shirt. “Boss, no! I can’t have you do that for m--” “Nonsense, minion!! I”m paying! Accept my generosity, for you deserve it!” At this point, Giovanni was starting quite a big scene, so Molly was forced to surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvie scoffed at the others, and looked away. Man, if he were to follow them anywhere, he should probably walk away and act like he never came in with them, or better yet, knew them. He resorted to watching them from a distance, since he was obviously the most mature of the three, to make sure they didn’t get themselves into anything horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni walked around the store, showing Molly where “the coolest and baddest” clothes are. Giovanni ended up with a few clothes either with flame patterns, bold text, or cool colors. Molly picked up a few things, like a small bear plush and a key chain filling some liquid with confetti stars in it that would float around when shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the two Banzai Blasters took a sharp turn down the aisle and Giovanni, with his tall stature and long legs, quickly approached where Sylvie had been walking idly, obviously where he had chosen to discreetly watch over the other two. “C’mon, nerd, let’s go.” Sylvie let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, it was about time… </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he watched as Giovanni proceeded to whisk away and grab a stuffed Mareep and a star-shaped Rubik’s cube. The shock on Sylvie’s was as clear as day when Giovanni looked back at the young psychologist. “Don’t act like you didn’t want these.” Giovanni tossed the two things in the air and caught them while an extremely smug look was plastered on Giovanni’s face and Molly snickered quietly. Turns out, Sylvie hadn’t been following them as discreetly as he thought, and every time he spent a while staring at a certain piece of merch, Giovanni had noticed from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sylvie could do anything or protest, Giovanni had already briskly sauntered over to the cashier and rung up his shirts, Molly’s gummy bear shirt, and the items he nabbed for Sylvie. Molly jovially followed suit and placed her own items on the desk and paid for her other things. Sylvie was left in shock, not knowing how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the three exited the store, Giovanni handed Sylvie his own bag which contained the sheep and puzzle cube. Sylvie was quiet for a moment while they walked, before he muttered a quiet “thank you”. Giovanni replied with a “Don’t mention it, nerd. You’re not that bad. Pretty cool, actually.” “...same.” was the response muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was ecstatic that the two were finally getting along and she slipped her bag onto her arm so that she could grab Giovanni’s hand and Sylvie’s hand in hers and she swung them back and forth childishly, yet happily. Giovanni chuckled and swung his arm in sync with Molly’s swinging. This carried on as they talked about various things, pointed out stuff that caught their attention, and quietly made fun of some shoppers that passed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a sudden stop when the boys realized that their hands hadn’t swung back forward and were instead tugged behind. They turned around to look at Molly, who had let go of their hands and was now pointing at an area a couple feet in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>motorized mall animal rides.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cliffhanger! (...?)<br/>Hope you enjoyed reading this! It was pretty fun!</p><p>If any of you want to critique this or suggest anything, feel free to! I'm also into Undertale, so I'm open to Undertale fic requests! (Dunno when I'm gonna post the second chapter; maybe later this week.)</p><p>Follow my Tumblr: @crystallizedcheese ! I'm participating in a June art challenge and I guess, follow if you want to see my art!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>